


The Morning After

by Filliam



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filliam/pseuds/Filliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morrow of a great day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illictic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illictic/gifts).



The sunrise slowly brought light to the couple’s apartment through the window. The rays rose their way to the brown haired woman’s eyes and they subtly twitched, then slowly opened, showing their blue hue as she regained her senses. The long black hair of her bed partner blocked her vision and the scent of the hibiscus and butterfly blossom perfume assailed her nose. The Avatar smirked to herself when the memories of the night before struck her once again. She held the woman beside herself tighter and scratched the back of her neck with her own nose. She took a deep breath as if to confirm the reality of the situation once again and revisit the sweet smell.

On the night before, Avatar Korra and Asami Sato, head of the technological vanguard enterprise Future Industries, were officially bound in matrimony in Air Temple Island.

It’s been only a few months since the two returned from their vacation in the Spirit World, a well-deserved rest from duty after former Commander of the short lived Earth Empire, Kuvira, invaded Republic City with her giant mecha suit death laser. While the city was still undergoing recovery from the attack, the beauty of the metropolis and the characteristic liveliness of its streets were slowly restoring themselves. It was Korra’s turn to decide their traveling destination, so she decided that for their honey moon, they’d do something awfully simple: another vacation, albeit a shorter one, in a small town in the new Earth Republic formed by the first democratically elected president of the nation, Wu of the Hou-Ting Dynasty.

While Asami was somewhat confused about Korra’s decision to settle in the small Fakku living complex, with the walls full of cracks and shoddy painting job, she respected her decision. Any place felt like home as long as they were together, after all.

Korra faintly heard her name. “Korra…” Asami said again, in a low voice. “Yeeees?” Korra replied, in a stupid high tone you would expect of an entranced high school boy. “Sweetie, I can’t breathe. You’re holding me too tight.”

Korra hurriedly undid her grasp around Asami. She lifted her back off the bed and fumbled with her steaming face, red with embarrassment. Asami laughed wrily at her wife’s unusually bashful behavior, what made catching her breath all the more difficult. “It’s fine, it’s fine”, she repeated. She delicately held her warm cheeks with both hands and buried Korra’s head caringly in her bare chest.

Caressing the top of Korra’s head, she whispered: “I love you.”

Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble I did for Jenny when she wasn't feeling so fresh. Not sure if it's worth showing, but I'm trying to make posting my writing a habit. Thanks for reading!


End file.
